I Still Believe
by AAK13
Summary: Aqua in the Dark Realm, looking for Terra. But suddenly, Xemnas appear in front of her. SUMMARY SUCKS! AquaxTerra. Oneshot


**Disclaimer : I'm not own Kingdom Hearts and also Terra, Aqua, and Mansex ( I mean Xemnas) **

**This my first Terraqua fic! ****I was inspired by Hayden Panettiere's song (I still Believe). Sorry if many mistakes. :) **

* * *

_Somehow I know I will find a way_

_To a brighter day in the sun_

_Somewhere I know that he waits for me_

_Someday soon he'll see I'm the one_

Aqua sat alone in dark beach, not knowing what to do. It's long time, since she was trapped in Dark Realm, and she really missed outside world, missed Terra and Ven. The blue-haired girl wondering what happened to them now. She felt something strange and fear into her heart, fear of anything happens with them.

She felt guilty because she couldn't do anything now. She also wondered if Ven okay? because the last time she saw him sleeping peacefully in Castle Oblivion. But the most she want to know is about Terra. Why is he gone? Where is he now? Is he still alive? Is he okay? The question was always turning in her head.

During at Dark Realm, Aqua never stopped looking for him. She always determined in the deep of her heart that she will always looking for Terra, don't care if she should be tired. She remembers when their first meeting , their fight in Master Qualification Exam, and gave him a charm. Sometimes, his face does look serious and little scary. But underneath it all, he was very nice, warm, assertive, brave, and always thinking of his friends. Aqua seeing her charm, gave it a sad smile. Tears fell down to her cheeks as she tightened her charm to her chest.

"Terra ... where are you now? I miss you.. ", she sobbed. Aqua looked at the dark sky, she smiled even though she was still crying. "You know, Ven fine, now he's safe into someone who have a strong heart "

Aqua sighed, it's useless because no one will ever hear her. But she always hoped and believed, she'll be out of here. Suddenly she heard a chuckled behind her, she quickly turned around.

She saw the black cloak and hooded figure stood in front of her. Aqua seen him from up to down, The figure was tall and had muscular body. For some reason, she felt uneasy feeling, "Who are you?".

"Finally I found you, my friend", he said with a deep voice.

Aqua's eyes widened, "What?"

He walked toward her slowly, "I'm looking for you for a long time, so far I can only speak with your empty armor and now I can see you."

"What are you talking about? I don't even know you ", she said as she step back from him.

The figure only chuckled, then he took of his hood. He have a silver hair and a bit dark skin. At first his eyes closed for a moment, then he slowly opened his eyes showing a pair of shining gold eyes.

Aqua jolt to see his gold eyes, briefly reminded her of Master Xehanort. But his face is different and not as old as Master Xehanort. Even she felt his face a little similar to....Terra.

"Your face ...", Aqua said in disbelief. "Who are you really?"

"Do you know this face?", He said quietly with wicked smile.

Aqua felt her heartbeat faster, she didn't know why. The man was similar to Terra but his hair, his skin color, and his eyes are very different. She looked at him with sad eyes, "Terra, is that you?"

He laughed loudly, making Aqua surprised. Then he stopped, looked at her face. "My name is Xemnas and the person named 'Terra' is not there anymore!"

"What?"

"Yeah, he's gone. He will never come to you, all of your hope is vain. You'll be here with me, forever"

"No..." Aqua holding her head with both hands. "NO! You lie .... You're lying! Give Terra back! "

"This is fact", Xemnas said simple.

She closed her eyes tight, tears flowed more freely. On her head appeared flashbacks about Terra, his laugh, his serious face, his angry face, his smile. She also remembered their dream to become a Keyblade Master together. Aqua collapsed to the ground, her head still bowed. "no...it's impossible.."

Xemnas chuckled, "Forget him, he's not here for you"

Aqua was silent, only her sobs more powerful. "Terra ... I'm sorry ... I can't help you. I'm sorry! ", She told herself.

"_Aqua.."_

Aqua's eyes open when she heard someone whisper her name. Her face still wet with tears, she felt both of her white shoulders are held by someone behind her. "Terra ...", she murmured softly.

"_It's okay, forgive me"_

After hearing that, she felt large hand who grabbed her shoulders began to disappear. She back to reality. She opened her eyes, wiped tears from her eyes and looked at Xemnas seriously.

"I'm sure I'll be meeting with Terra again", she said, standing.

Xemnas raised his eyebrows, "you still believe he will come? I told you, it was vain"

"I'm sure 'that boy' will save him, save everything. I don't care about myself anymore ", said Aqua glared at him.

"What?"

"You're the one who caused Terra disappeared. I will not forgive you! ", she shouted, summon Master Eraqus' keyblade in her hand.

He smiled defiantly, "do you want to fight me? interesting"

Aqua pointed her keyblade toward him, "I'll destroy you, for Terra and all who suffer because of you!"

"Alright, as your wish" Xemnas said summon his Lightsabers in his hands.

She silent for a moment, closed her eyes. "Terra...Ven...Master Eraqus...lend me your power" She immediately prepared to her battle stance.

"Come", he said with horrible tone.

Aqua running fast toward him as she waving her keyblade at him. Her attack deflected easily by him. The silver-haired man was repulse her until she flew away. She cast firaga at him insistently so his body trapped by huge fireball.

Xemnas saw around him that have been trapped by fire ball. His face became little panic

"Take this!", she shouted as she cast fire again toward him. Cause the fireball that covered his body became exploded. After that, Aqua can't see him because her eyes covered by thick smoke.

The smoke began thin out, but she didn't see him in front of her again. "Your so slow", Xemnas said who suddenly appear behind her. He was immediately attack her with his Lightsaber, but she quickly managed to deflect. They mutually repel each other, the sound of their parry sword echoed around them.

Aqua began overwhelmed, become careless. Xemnas managed to thrown her back and this time she hit rock so hard. "Agh!", she muttered in pain because of strong impact. Before she could move, both of his Lightsabers has appeared in her neck.

Xemnas smirk, "looks like I win."

Aqua couldn't move her body, she saw his lightsaber will be ready to cut her throat anytime. A cold sweat began dripping down her face, her breathing very fast, and her body shaking slightly.

He notice her scared face, he smirk like to enjoy it. Xemnas remove one of his weapon and immediately hold Aqua's chin. "That face ... I like it. You look beautiful, but I just realized that you're more beautiful like this. "

She immediately turned her face away, get away from his touch. "Disgusting ..", she muttered.

Xemnas laughed and more tightened his weapon in her neck, making her gasp. "I became disappointed to see you so weak like this, you just the same as the little girl who can only hope that your knight will come pick you up, although the knight was just a empty armor!"

Hearing his words, she became angry. "You don't have right to call Terra like that! or I'll.. "

"Ha! It seems I heard empty threat. Accept it, it was fate. You and him will never meet, never! "

Her body shaking in anger. She couldn't say anything, her body couldn't survive anymore. Seeing her reaction, Xemnas smirked evilly. "Looks like you've given up. Okay, I'll make you out of a sense of sadness"

Xemnas began preparing to take the blue-haired girls life, "last words?"

Aqua was silent, her face filled with sense of anger and fatigue. _"Am I going to die here? Am I going to end up here?"_ She couldn't meet with Terra and Ven again, even her feelings to Terra also will never conveyed. She stared into the sky, "Ven .. take care of yourself and 'the boy' even though your heart already belonged to him. Terra... I love you. Did you hear me? I love you" She sighed heavily and nodded toward Xemnas.

Xemnas smirk and began raising his weapon into the air. Aqua close her eyes, tears dripping into her cheek again. "Goodbye Terra... Ven.."

"_No!"_

Suddenly, Xemnas couldn't move his body. His hand stopped as driven by something. Even his voice couldn't come out perfectly, "w..what's happe..ning to... m..me?"

_"I will not let you hurt her, Xehanort!"_

Xemnas's eyes widened, a cold sweat slid down his face. "What!? that voice... impossible!"

Aqua opened her eyes slowly, became confused with his strange behavior. She saw him who panicked and shouted to himself. She collapsed to the ground, her body was very tired and no energy.

_"You can control my body but you can't control my heart!"_

"No way, you're awake!? No! ", Xemnas said in panic.

_"I'll erase you, prepare yourself!"_

Xemnas's hand moved automatically. His Lightsaber moved freely from Aqua toward his chest. "NO! Don't ..!", he yelled.

Aqua surprised to saw him would kill himself. And he like talking with someone, but invisible.

Quickly, his Lightsaber stab himself. The weapon release from his chest automatically, appear darkness from Xemnas's chest and wrapped his body.

In that instant, her keyblade suddenly moved and pointed at him. Light comes from the end of her keyblade and shoot at Xemnas' chest.

"AAAAGH ...!!" he yelled in pain. Xemnas' body covered by the darkness finally swallowed by light. Aqua close her eyes from the blinding light.

"What happened?", she mumbled not understand. Aqua opened her eyes, then she saw around her. Now she stood in an unfamiliar place, the background is only white. She heard the sound of heavy feet walking toward her, like sound of iron.

Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar armor in front of her. The armor is shining golden, she knew exactly who the owner of the armor. Her eyes began to blur again, she smiled. "Terra ..", she said softly.

The armor figure only silence. He pulled out his orange charm who she give it to him. Her smile widened when she saw the star-shaped charm in his hand, "Do you still remember me?"

He nodded, still silent. Aqua couldn't help to cry, she immediately ran over and hugged him. His armor body was cold and hard, but she didn't care. She missed him, she didn't believe could meet him again.

The figure was slowly moving his hand, hugged her back. Aqua felt her body shivering with his cold bodies around her. She smiled, put her head on his metal chest.

"I know it's you. Thank you for save me from Xemnas. I love you, Terra," Aqua said without hesitation. He remained silent, not showing emotion, not say that he loved her back, just stroking her blue hair with a bit stiff like robot. They broke appart, Aqua saw his face covered by gold helmet.

Her hands began moving toward his helmet, planning to remove it. But he quickly grasp both of her hands. Aqua surprised and looked at him, "Terra .. why?"

He shook his head slowly. Aqua become little sad, she wanted to see his face. Suddenly the light appeared in front of them.

"Ah!" Aqua closed her eyes quickly and hiding her face into his chest. While he was silent, his head turned slightly toward the light. After the light was gone, she opened her eyes. For some reason, she became nervous.

His head was still looking at the light, then he turned to Aqua. She also gave him a confused look. He move his face close to her ear and whispered something.

"_I'm sorry.."_

"What do you me-ah!", Aqua suddenly collapsed in his arms. Terra saw her sleeping face. He remove her bangs away from her eyes, so it looked obvious her pretty face while asleep. He saw his charm for a moment then turned to Aqua.

_"I'm so sorry, Aqua. I can't see you now with situation like this. After all of my problem is over, I'll come to see you. I promise"_

After he said that, he saw Aqua smiles in her sleep. Could she hear him? his metal body covered by a light and disappear in front of her sleeping form.

_Enough to make miracles change everything_

_Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing_

_Love is forever when you fall_

_It's the greatest power of all_

Aqua suddenly awoke and she sat up. She saw around her, now she was in Dark Meridian again.

"Terra? Terra, where are you!? ", Aqua shouted. But there's no answer, only her voice that echoed around her. She sighed, his cold touch on her body it's so real, even she still felt it.

Although only briefly, she was glad to see Terra. She was also relieved that he was fine although there something wrong with him. Aqua pulled out her blue charm, stared at it with smile. She remembered Terra's word who promised that they would meet again.

Aqua holding the charm tightly, "yeah, I believe. Wherever you are, I'll always be with you. Everything will be fine, right Terra? "

She saw the falling star in the sky. Aqua's smile grew wider, and she left the dark beach with relief. Relieved that their promises will never break as long as they are still alive and looking each other. She believed that she would see him again, someday.

'_Cause I still believe in Destiny_

_That you and I were meant to be_

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

'_Cause I still believe, believe in love_

* * *

**Reviews are nice!**


End file.
